horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animals (Maroon 5 song)
"Animals" is a song by American pop rock band Maroon 5. It was released on August 25, 2014 as the second official single from the band's fifth studio album, V (2014). It was written by Adam Levine, Benny Blanco and Shellback; the latter is also the producer. The official Remix features J. Cole and another remix features Big Boi, both written and produced by Freaky Ta, DCBC, and Aftermath artist Me3mo (Sameem Nadeem). Lyrics Baby I'm preying on you tonight Hunt you down eat you alive Just like animals Animals Like animals-mals Maybe you think that you can hide I can smell your scent for miles Just like animals Animals Like animals-mals Baby I'm So what you trying to do to me It's like we can't stop, we're enemies But we get along when I'm inside you, eh You're like a drug that's killing me I cut you out entirely But I get so high when I'm inside you Yeah you can start over you can run free You can find other fish in the sea You can pretend it's meant to be But you can't stay away from me I can still hear you making that sound Taking me down rolling on the ground You can pretend that it was me But no, oh Baby I'm preying on you tonight Hunt you down eat you alive Just like animals Animals Like animals Maybe you think that you can hide I can smell your scent for miles Just like animals Animals Like animals-mals Baby I'm So if I run it's not enough You're still in my head forever stuck So you can do what you wanna do, eh I love your lies I'll eat 'em up But don't deny the animal That comes alive when I'm inside you Yeah you can start over you can run free You can find other fish in the sea You can pretend it's meant to be But you can't stay away from me I can still hear you making that sound Taking me down rolling on the ground You can pretend that it was me But no, oh Baby I'm preying on you tonight Hunt you down eat you alive Just like animals Animals Like animals-mals Maybe you think that you can hide I can smell your scent for miles Just like animals Animals Like animals-mals Baby I'm Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie You can't deny, ny ny ny The beast inside, side side side Yeah yeah yeah No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie) You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny) The beast inside, side side side Yeah yeah yeah Yo, Whoa Whoa Just like animals Animals Like animals-mals Just like animals (Yeah) Animals (Yeah) Like animals-mals (Yeah) Ow Baby I'm preying on you tonight Hunt you down eat you alive Just like animals Animals Like animals-mals Maybe you think that you can hide I can smell your scent for miles Just like animals Animals Like animals-mals Baby I'm Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie You can't deny, ny ny ny The beast inside, side side side Yeah yeah yeah No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie) You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny) The beast inside, side side side Yeah yeah yeah Why It Sucks # The music video is just Adam Levine creepily stalking a woman and fantasizing about having a sexual relationship with her. # Adam's singing voice is ear piercingly high. # The music video was panned heavily by music critics. It has been criticized for dehumanizing women and glamorizing violence, similar to The Prodigy's "Smack My Bitch Up". # RAINN (Rape, Abuse, Incest National Network) condemned the music video with a statement that read "No one should ever confuse the criminal act of stalking with romance. The trivialization of these serious crimes, like stalking, should have no place in the entertainment industry." # The other band members barely appear in the video. The Only Redeeming Quality # Bart Baker made a hilarious parody that tells everything wrong with the song. Music Video Maroon 5 - Animals Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Maroon 5 Songs Category:2014 Category:Internet Memes Category:Maroon 5's Downfall Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Songs with Dumb Titles